One Sweet Day
by lulu-doll
Summary: The MD team have a practise match, only this will be beginning of a new adventure, and new villians


Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Mighty Ducks; except for Kim & co. they're mine.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic.so just bear with me.  
  
One Sweet Day  
  
  
  
The Meeting  
  
Wildwing sighed as he stepped into the marble floored elevator. He didn't even bother to press the button, thanks to Phil, who made it go automatically to the top floor. The elevator had glass walls that over looked the ice rink, and the hockey practice that was taking place on it.  
  
Wildwing eyed his team, a small smile creeping over his face. They were taking turns in shooting the puck in the net, a good way to practice their shots. The session was cut short as he saw Nosedive skate towards another player in the team, ready to body check him hard only to be stopped by Duke and Grin.  
  
The other player casually skated Nosedive, carried the puck and shot it in to the net. The player took off his helmet, showing his face.  
  
Canard Thunderbeak skated toward Nosedive.  
  
The scene of both Nosedive and Canard had changed Wildwing yet again into the serious leader he already is. He saw as his best friend exchange some words, which obviously ticked Nosedive off as he tried to struggle against Duke and Grin.  
  
Wildwing sighed again when the ice arena disappeared from view as the elevator went higher. Ever since Canard joined the team, a little spat has to be exchanged between him and his little brother.  
  
It was weird though, he thought, how they found him two weeks ago outside the barriers of the city. In the middle of a desert, lying there as if he fainted from thirst and hunger. He couldn't believe his eyes, he could still remember his team's faces, jaws dropped, and eyes of wonder and confuse. "Man, a year six and months and he's still alive!" He had heard Nosedive exclaim.  
  
Even Wildwing has to admit, it's a true miracle. After taking him to the pond and taking care of his wounds (which wasn't much) and bringing him into his conscious state. The Ducks have to face another problem- who was going to be the leader.  
  
Wildwing would have gladly given the mask of Drake Du Caine back to Canard, if it weren't for Tanya's suggestion; voting.  
  
Much to his surprise, everyone agreed, and what really would have made himself commit suicide but couldn't was that Canard agreed too. The results were; six for Wildwing and 1 for Canard (guess who.). And here he was still handling the team's responsibility, and heading to Phil's office for some meeting he'd arranged. He could only hope its not another photo shoot or a public outing or something that consists of making money for Phil. His train of thoughts was interrupted by the ding of the elevator as the door swooshed open. Wildwing turned and walked out of the elevator and down the hallway, it wasn't hard to find Phil's office because his name was printed in neat black inked sticker in front of the door of his office; plus it was the only door there was aside from the door of the roof. As Wildwing's hand touched the doorknob, he could hear voices inside. Talking and laughing, he could tell it was men. Looks like Phil waste anytime on getting the show on the road.what ever the show is, Wildwing thought, a little nervously.  
  
He turned the knob and swung the door open and closed it shut after stepping in. Wild wing looked around the office, it's been a while since he'd been here -who want to be here anyway?  
  
Phil's office wasn't that big, it was for his desk which was right in front of the window, shelves staked with some book - Wildwing was ready to bet that the books would be "How to be a Millionaire" or something like that - and a file cabinet by the far end of the wall. Phil was right in front of his desk; he was wearing his usual suit.  
  
A man stood next to him, he was fat but not like Phil. He had a bit of muscles in him and he was a bit taller then Phil but shorter than Wildwing and that's why his fat doesn't show much.  
  
He was wearing normal black sporty pants, a blue t-shirt and a black sports jacket. A little moustache and beard showing on his full face, brown eyes which now held a sparkle of excitement. Phil wasted no time in introducing, "Wildwing! There you are, what took you so long?" The duck didn't bother answering, because the next second he turned to the man.  
  
"This is Wildwing, I'm sure you heard of him Ted. Wildwing, this is one of my best buddies Ted Anthony"  
  
Ted smiled as he shook Wildwing's hand, he noticed that the man had a firm grip but altogether gentle.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ted" Wildwing said, giving him one of his most rare smiles. "The pleasure's all mine, Captain."  
  
At Ted's reply, he froze. He didn't know why but he felt that the word "captain" was just too.much. It was like being reminded to wash the dishes or something.  
  
Wildwing simply shook his head "Call me Wing". Ted was still smiling as he nodded his head "Wing" he acknowledged the name.  
  
"Now that everyone's acquainted, but get down to business." Phil put in. "Wildwing, Ted here gave me a call about a week ago. He told me about his plans and junk, but he wanted to see if it was agreeable with you first." "Wildwing raised an eyebrow, "What plans?" Ted took over the conversation "Wing, I've seen you and your team play and win. It's like they're no challenge."  
  
"That's because the aren't much of a challenge." Wildwing put in. "Exactly! I'm here to offer you the challenge you need." Ted was talking like he was advertising something.  
  
"How?" Wildwing asked in a reasoning voice. Ted's smiles are now being replaced by a grin. "Phil left the part where I coach a hockey team." Wildwing's face turned neutral, where was this conversation going. "Have I heard of them?" The grin on Ted's face weakened. This duck's a tough-nut to crack, he thought in amusement.  
  
"No, but you might have heard about the school." The neutral duck blinked in surprise, then glared at the coach.  
  
"A school?! That's your challenge!" he said in an annoying tone. Ted returned his smiles back to his face, and Wildwing could tell he wasn't faking them.  
  
"Yup! That's the challenge. And they are good Wing, trust me." He spoke in such confidence that Wildwing didn't bother to argue.  
  
"What's the name of the school anyway?" The grin was back on Ted's face.  
  
"Blanc Bishop Academy." Proud, unhesitant and forward. The duck was stunned, he was shocked. He was even wandering if this guy was crazy or out of his mind. And Phil said he heard of the plans, why didn't he say anything? He felt a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. "Wildwing, are you okay? Talk to me babe." Phil was standing in front him. Wildwing pushed him aside and glared at Ted, who was still grinning.  
  
"A mercenary school?!" his words were dripping with acid. "It wasn't enough that it's a school, but a school with students who are trained to kill!"  
  
Ted simply nodded "That's the challenge I'm willing to give. I told the team and their captain agreed."  
  
"Oh, well in that case I say.no." Wildwing replied s calmly as he could. "And where is that 'Captain', who had to discuss this with me anyway?"  
  
"Call me Kim" None of the two men along with the duck was aware of the forth person that crept in the room. Until the feminine voice interrupted, did they turn to the door.  
  
A blond girl stood lazily by the doorframe; her hair was just beneath her shoulder. Wildwing guessed she was about 19. She had a strong fit body although a little petite; she was wearing a black non-sleeved top and black pants, a dark blue jacket was wrapped around her arm. But the feature that captivated Wildwing was her clear sky blue eyes. Like Ted, her eyes held a sparkle, but hers was of daring.  
  
Ted's grin grew wider as he said, "This is the captain of the BBA hockey team. Kim Sanderson. Kim, I'm sure you figured out that this is Wildwing."  
  
Kim pushed herself from the doorframe and walked towards Wildwing. Her face showed amusement as she saw Wildwing regain his composure. None of them exchanged words, just stared at each other. Until Wildwing himself cleared his throat. He felt a bit uncomfortable, what if she heard what he said earlier about the school and he was defiantly sure that she'd heard his last statement. What puzzled him is that she didn't show sign of anger. He hadn't the slightest idea what to say either. He shouldn't even bother as Phil started talking.  
  
"So Kimmy, what do you think of this game? Hard or easy? Oh and mind if I call you babe?" At Phil's last question, Wildwing wanted to knock his head on the wall. Kim turned to him, a secretive smile playing at her light pink lips.  
  
"First off, I think Ted mentioned that I agreed, no question there. It's all up to Mr. Flashblade here." She gestured her head to Wildwing, then her face went neutral and turned back to Phil "No you may not call me babe, but Kimmy is fine." Phil nodded in agreement and Kim turned to the duck, who hadn't said a word during her presence.  
  
"So what do you think?" She asked, as if testing him. He just stared at her, why would she even think about having a match against them?  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?" Phil protested. Wildwing glared at him, the mask on his face making it more like a death glare. "Whose side are you on Phil? They're mercenaries for cryin' out loud! They might be planning to kill us, I mean, think of the possibilities."  
  
"Hey aren't you being a little e unfair here. We just want one practice match. Nothing big, nothing small." Kim stated, as she was still calm.  
  
She's acting like a lawyer Wildwing thought. Silence filled the room as Wildwing silently thought about Kim's words.  
  
As a result, she was right. Even though he didn't mean to be that way. What would other people do if they had to play with people who kill? Wildwing thought warily.  
  
He sighed in defeat. "Fine. But on one condition." Kim gave him a small smile before asking "What would that be?" "Your team better play clean, one bad injury on my teammates I'll personally kick you out," Wildwing said in a low warning tone.  
  
The blonde seemed to have been taken aback by his words but she managed to a good reply. "Of course, how else would we play."  
  
Wildwing didn't answer, he just turned away but he could hear Ted, " Now that everyone agreed, how about we have the match, let's say after two days?" Wildwing nodded, still looking away. He seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"Hey, you wont regret it. Trust me." Kim said comfortingly.  
  
Suddenly the duck turned to her, his eyes full of confusion. "Have we met before?" The girl stood still before muttering. "What?" "I said have we met before?" She took a full minute for answering the question.  
  
"No. At least I don't think so," she said slowly. His face fell slightly. "Oh. I'm sorry, it's just that you look like someone I saw." Kim shook her head and smiled at the duck. "It's ok." "Kim, we better get going now. See ya Phil. Nice seeing you Wildwing."  
  
"Ted said as he made his way to the door, Kim following him. "See you in two days," she said as she walked out the door.  
  
The door shut behind her and the office was silent. Phil turned to his desk, organizing papers. Wildwing stood where he was, still deep in thought, then looked at Phil.  
  
"Do you know that the guys are going to hate me for this," he said in a matter-of- fact kind of tone.  
  
Phil just shrugged. "I think you should give Kimmy a chance. I mean, she is the captain, besides I heard that they beat every school hockey team in Anaheim! That proves they're good, and what was 'that' all about?" He asked as he glanced at Wildwing, who had a blank look on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the 'have we met' thing. Did you really think that she'd come and get your autograph?"  
  
Wildwing arched a brow and shook his head. "I did see her somewhere and it was not near the autograph table." He said slowly, hoping the plump man will comprehend.  
  
For the first time, Phil kept quiet. Wildwing looked out the window, staring at the bright blue afternoon sky, reminding him of Kim. "I mean she looks so familiar." He frowned.  
  
Silenced tensed the room for a long time of minutes.  
  
Wildwing waved his thoughts away, "Now we have to break the news to the team." Phil froze and asked nervously, almost afraid of the reply he was going to get, "we?"  
  
The duck nodded, "Yes we, since you got me into this mess."  
  
Phil swallowed hard; this isn't going to be pretty.  
  
So, what do u think? Plz review people!! But gently. Next chapter coming up soon..hopefully. 


End file.
